So Cold
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: What happened in the depths that nobody knows. In my eyes, the faith or rouins linger.


Our soul, rock solid, from the shun of the fates, and looks of the children in the street.

Our separation, a shock to the inside world, and to our lives. So many years of sticking intact, the former Sector Z reforms. Our spirits, locked away, forced to live by Father's command. The horrid thought, spaced our minds from our hearts, and our brains.

So, as we now walk down the street, together, habitually, the stares we get practically shred our insides to molecules.

The reason they stare at us: We were evil. Though we though back to it, what we did was good for the evil of adults, but harmful to our kind.

Crowded streets are cleared away

One by One

Slowly, as night falls, and the sun sets, the people flee Main Street, to the point of bareness. It almost hurts us inside, and one by one, hour by hour, our quintet separate, leaving me all alone.

Hollow heroes separate

As they run

Ashley Lawrencence. Was that who I really was? Or was my life separated from my soul. Was I still the girl everybody loved, and at the same time envied? Or was I just a lifeless, mindless zombie that nobody cared about? The life I used to live, as a Delightful, we separated, they ran away, leaving me here to think about nothing in particular, and find my own way. The role models that I knew left me here just like the others.

Turns out that I should have known better than to trust the sluts I worked with.

So I flee to, perhaps, the only place I truly feel like I can some-what be safe.

Kids Next Door Moon base. I know that I'm probably not welcome there anymore, but being second-in-command of the legendary Sector Z has its advantages.

Now, perhaps my wish would be for an open mind about me there.

You're so cold

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while strong men die

Keep me wondering, for my wish has been granted. As I walk alone on moon base, I have lost track of time. Today, as it stands, happens to be some sort of depressing day. Maybe, Veterans Day? Perhaps the day of the Alamode? Couples everywhere. Even the supreme leader holds my our dear cousin close. Tears stream down her pale face.

I find my teamates, they all seem to be thinking the same thoughts as I. David comes close and whispers an explanation in my ear. Tears well in the bottom of my eyes. I stay strong though. It might turn out ok, but on the contrare, everything might ruin itself.

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

I'm not as strong as I make it seem. I am a hollow shell inside. Those years of imprisnment break me down, as I let my emotions out like everyone else. They feel the same. They know I'm here for the same reason they are.

I will never be like everyone else. I let my guard down all those years ago, that being my mistake. And now, it'll cost me.

I'm defenseless, and weak. A part of me has always been missing, and I think I know why now. Things make sense that didn't a while back. Things Father prohibited us from experiencing.

It's time for me to try again. I know what I did wrong last time, and it's unfolding itself. Nobody is brave enough to go. I have nothing to lose if I fail.

If you find your family, don't you cry

In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

Pretend has always been my downfall. I found my parents, worried sick, or I would have. They don't remember me.

It hasn't happened. It's not right. He can't do this to me. My spirit died inside, and so has the memory of me inside everyone else. Father robbed me of my childhood. And my life.

You're so cold, but you feel alive

Lay your hand on me one last time

The last time I saw everyone, I was happy, and carefree. I worried that something would lurk around the corner, and I carried a spear with me everywhere.

I know my mind is frozen inside me, and I need to find it. I lay down under the pitch-black sky to close my eyes and search what I lost inside my mind.

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

If I know, and remember, everything goes into calamity. Worlds collide, planets turn to dust, and dead souls roam the graveyard of a planet. It's ok though. I'm not strong enough, so might as well let everything turn out the way it was destined to in the first place before I went and messed with the space time continuum.

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

The only difference this time is I don't have to face it alone. I can't show who I am to whatever it is, but I don't have to, because everyone now knows. They stopped to support me and protect me.

I'm not strong enough. Spare me from what I already didn't know.

It's alright 

I whisper nothing into the middle of the dark, starry atmosphere.

It's alright

Calamity spared my life the first time.

It's alright

Turning out better than the first time.

It's alright 

I have a chance to start everything over.

It's alright 

Make the best of it.

It's alright 

Know my boundaries this time.

It's alright 

Don't make the same mistakes.

It's alright 

Though made to seem worse than it already is, now is finally time. Try my best. Succeed in what I failed in doing last time. Place the words right. Loop the rope no more than once. Don't leave a stone unturned. Re-embrace my faith.

And whatever I do, always remember...

It's alright 

Maybe I will be ok.


End file.
